


Thought it was you

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Valentine's Day events [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning after Valentine’s Day, Kurt is going for the creep-award by staring at a sleeping Blaine, and Blaine is understanding about the whole Karofsky shebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought it was you

Kurt should feel creepy looking at his sleeping boyfriend, shouldn’t he? Lying there, staring at Blaine for the last half an hour just had to get him some kind of creep-award. Although he sure had a strong competitor for that award. Kurt couldn’t help but shudder at the reminder of last week’s ordeal. His shudder rustled the bed and Blaine woke up.   
  
“Good morning, Kurt,” he mumbled pushing himself closer to Kurt.  
  
“Good morning, sweetie. Finally decided to join the living?” Kurt answered playfully, trying to push his previous thoughts away. From the look on Blaine, he wasn’t buying it though.  
  
“What’s wrong Kurt?” Blaine asked, sounding very worried and concerned.   
  
“I need to tell you about something that happened last week. Can you promise me to stay quiet while I talk?”  
  
Blaine drew his eyebrows together and nodded slowly. He was completely awake now, his fingers laced with Kurt’s.   
  
“I kept getting these Valentine gifts and cards all week. I thought they were from you  - which I now see was horribly stupid because you wouldn’t sign them secret admirer you’d sign your name. I just, it felt nice, I guess, the attention or something and I really thought it was you who was sending them, so when one said to meet at Breadstix, I went-”   
  
A muffled squeal from Blaine interrupted Kurt’s rambling and he took a deep breath. He then squeezed Blaine’s hand, to reassure him he was there, okay.   
  
“Blaine, I’m alright, you can see that. Anyway, I went, sure it was you, but then someone came in in the gorilla costume he’d delivered the cards in earlier and handed me another card. It said: “I think I love you” and that’s when I knew.” Kurt had to stop there, remembering how terrified he’d been the second he realized it wasn’t Blaine behind that mask.   
  
Blaine was tense besides Kurt on the bed and Kurt wasn’t looking at Blaine anymore, he was looking over his shoulder. He still couldn’t believe he’d been so foolish, that he hadn’t realized sooner that it couldn’t be Blaine.   
  
“It was Dave. He’s just confused, I think he admires me for being ‘out and proud’ and he’s confusing that with love. I didn’t know what to say, but I think I let him down gently enough. I just, I don’t want to care about how I let him down.” Kurt drew in a couple of short breaths, trying to stop himself from crying. “You can talk now,” he said, his voice breaking.   
  
Blaine didn’t waste a second before taking Kurt’s chin and turning him so they were looking into each others eyes.   
  
“Thank you for telling me this,” was all he said before kissing Kurt.   
  
Kurt lost himself in the kiss, sure in his love for Blaine.   
  
After a while, Blaine pulled Kurt in close and started stroking his back soothingly.   
  
“I’m sorry that you keep being dragged into Karofsky’s troubles. You deserve much more than just to be left alone by him and he can’t even manage that. I just want to take you away from all this, to keep you wrapped safe somewhere, but I know you’d never let me. So for now, all I get to do is to hold you now and love you. We’ll get through this, but I wish we didn’t have to.”


End file.
